Forbidden
by The Sky Is Endless
Summary: He was cast out and was raised by demons. Soon, he was chosen as their leader. They lived unknown amongst humans in China before a clan of demon-hunters stepped in. Enraged by the killing of a friend, Syaoran vowed to kill the girl with emerald eyes. SxS
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: He was cast out from his home and was raised by demons. As he grew older, he was recognised as their leader. The demons lived unknown amongst humans in China before a clan of demon-hunters decided to step in. That's when the turmoil started. Enraged by the unreasoned killing of a friend, Syaoran vowed to hunt down the girl with the emerald green eyes.**

**I should really start finishing other stories before writing new ones, right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.**

**Anyway... enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 1

"Father? Father! No!"

"I am not your father. Your real one died two years ago."

"No! You, you're my father! Even if I'm not biologically your son, you're still my father!"

"All you did was bring bad luck amongst this family. You probably were the cause of _your real _family's deaths."

"No, please!" The little boy started to shake as he fell onto the cold tiles of the kitchen floor. A woman came in from the living room of the house and walked until she was beside her husband.

Her eyes looked down on the boy who was crying, "once we took you in one and a half years ago, our sales diminished rapidly. We were almost thrown into poverty if it weren't for the power we have over other companies."

"That wasn't my fault! I swear it wasn't my fault!"

"If it's not yours, it's no ones."

"No. No!"

"Leave, boy. Don't come back. We've had enough of your bad luck and whatever else you carry. Bear the weight of your parents' deaths and go!" The husband said.

"Please! I don't have anywhere else to go."

"That is not something we should worry about."

The boy clung onto the woman's leg, "Mother! Tell Father that -"

"I've had enough of your nonsense as well. Hurry and leave. The earlier, the faster we can get our sales back."

The boy's eyes widened, "You only care about money. You don't care about anything else except your money! Not even your daughter!"

"I can't help it if she ran away last year! Frankly, I don't care. It's her fault if she starves or gets eaten in the forest. Now go before I kick you out!"

---

Syaoran woke up with a start. A light sheet of cold sweat was covering his face and body. He closed his eyes tightly, cursing at the people whom he had believed as his parents. It was a little over ten years ago, when the incident had happened. His original family, the prestigious Li clan was very famous amongst the business world. Syaoran's biological mother had died while giving birth to her fifth child, namely himself. His biological father and sisters, on the other hand, all had their lives taken by a car crash. It was Syaoran's fourth birthday and the six of them were driving back home after going to the bakery. Syaoran's father had swerved to narrowly miss a cat and her kittens but only to crash into an empty pub. The car had burst into flames from being overheated and when the fire met the alcohol, the pub exploded. His father had protected Syaoran every passing second of of the accident, thus leaving Syaoran with minor injuries and himself with deep burns. It was later found out that he had died on impact. His sisters stayed in hospital for months before their wounds were unable to be treated. One by one, they had left Syaoran until he was alone.

The people who had thrown him out had taken him in in pity. Half a year after being cast out, the company found themselves bankrupt because of a discovery of illegally selling items. Their daughter had not been found.

Syaoran had moved near and far to look for shelter. He slept outdoors, scavenged food out of bins and occasionally stole from homes. He accidentally wandered into a forest one day. The forest was known for the amount of dangerous animals that hid in trees and underground.

He collapsed, once, on the forest floor, out of exhaustion. The next day, he found himself on a pile of leaves, surrounded by strange creatures.

All the creatures had the physicality of a human but each and every one of them just didn't seem right.

An aura of wild, yet gentle surrounded them all and he had realised another thing.

All of them were male.

They eyed him like an alien from Jupiter as he eyed them back.

Syaoran's memories became fuzzy afterwards. All he remembered was that he was taken to their elder and was regarded as a creature of their species.

He had learnt their ways quickly and his human characteristics gradually left him.

Soon after, they started to look at him for answers and he then became their unsaid leader. There were other groups of their species in countries other than China but a clan of hunters had diminished their numbers to only a mere nine. Seven in Hong Kong, which was all China had, and only two others, in Japan.

None of them had ever hurt a hair on a human, yet the hunters continued to destroy.

They recognised only one threat to their existence. An elite group within the hunter clan which had survived the War of Destruction between their species and the humans, known as the Kinomoto clan.

Syaoran and whom he would regard as brothers, called their species "Hissori" which meant silent.

But to others, they were called demons.

* * *

**Tell me if you like it so far. The motivation to continue writing comes from you guys who review. :D**

**And in case you're wondering, Sakura will probably come out in the next chapter.**

**Oklie, peace.**

**Sky~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter~**

**Thanks to my awesome reviewers. I'm glad you think the story seems interesting.**

**Now, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Tomoyo! How many times have I asked you to not film me?" Sakura stomped her foot.

"How many times have I told you that I'm not going to stop, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo smiled, her camcorder facing the girl in front of her.

The two of them, Tomoyo and Sakura, were in the forest located near the town of Tomoeda in Japan. Two corpses of monsters were lying spread-eagled in front of them.

"Tomoyo, Kaijuu, we're leaving," a person called out.

"Nii-san! My name is not Kaijuu, it's Sakura! SA-KU-RA!"

Ignoring her comment, Touya, her 'nii-san', walked into view.

"Ah! Touya-san," Tomoyo remarked.

"Nice job with the demon, Tomoyo," he said before turning to Sakura, "and you too, Kaijuu."

The brunette smiled fakely before walking up to Touya and stomping on his foot. In reaction, Touya slammed his hand on top of Sakura's head and said, "Good Kaijuu."

At that, Sakura's annoyed aura became murderous. "Tou-ya!" She was about to retrieve her weapons used for demon hunting before someone else walked into the clearing.

"We're about to leave without you, Sakura, Tomoyo," he said.

Sakura's murderous intent diminished rapidly, "Yukito-san!"

"Let's go, Sakura." Yukito said quietly.

"Hai!"

With renewed strength, Sakura grabbed Tomoyo by the hand and dragged her towards where the rest of her group were waiting.

_"The rest of the group..."_

Sakura recalled... that day. The day where most of her companions had been destroyed.

Originally, there were five clans within the demon-hunters. After the War of Destruction, their numbers decreased to only bits and pieces of the five clans. Sakura and her brother, Touya, were the only original members of the Kinomoto clan, which the only clan in which there was more than one survivor. One clan had been completely destroyed. Yukito and Tomoyo were the only survivors of their respective groups and the only other person who had lived was Eriol Hiiragizawa.

Sakura had no idea why all of them had fates as a demon-hunter, nor had any idea what the demons did but from a young age, all of the five clans were taught to respect and believe their ancestors, despite if they thought whatever they did was morally incorrect. All they learnt to do when they saw a demon was fight to the death.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" Tomoyo's voice snapped her out of her reverie.

She nodded, "I'm fine."

**o.o.o.o.o**

As the four of them were on the road, Tomoyo suddenly piped up.

"What's our next task?"

Yukito, who was sitting in the front seat next to Touya, who was driving, replied, "That's it for Japan. According to Eriol, there are around another ten in China. After that's done, there will be no more."

"So our next stop is China?" Sakura asked.

"That's right. Eriol's in Hong Kong right now. He was visiting his family when he felt their presence."

"When are we leaving?"

"Right now."

"Ehhh?"

Surely enough, Touya was driving the four of them to Tomoeda airport.

"We didn't have any time to pack or anything!"

"Silly Kaijuu. For a job so simple, we wouldn't even need to pack."

"SA-KU-RA!"

**o.o.o.o.o**

_"Passengers boarding flight number 16 to Hong Kong, please proceed to gate 5."_

Many people were staring at the strange group. They had no luggage, wore weird clothes and had an air of death.

"Tomoyo, people are staring at us," Sakura whispered.

"That's because you're so pretty, Sakura-chan!"

"Tomoyo!" The said person giggled.

_"Last call for flight number 16 to Hong Kong. Please proceed to gate 5."_

"We're off to Hong Kong!" Sakura exclaimed.

**o.o.o.o.o**

"Oi, Syaoran!"

"What is it, Takashi?"

"There's this girl in town. Her name is Chiharu Mihara. I like her very much but she doesn't even know I exist! What can I do?"

Syaoran sighed. When the Hissori looked up to him for answers, he didn't really mean _these _kinds of answers.

"All I can say is that you'll be the one down in the dumps because of falling for a human."

"Aw Syaoran! Us Hissori don't feel that sad because of such a mere thing."

Syaoran sighed once more. Takashi Yamazaki was a very dear friend to him, yet his exuberant attitude and habit of lying frequently tended to make Syaoran wondered how he ever made a friend like that.

There was a whisper in the leaves before an older Hissori, Terada Yoshiyuki, hissed, "they're here. The hunters are here."

Syaoran was alarmed at once. Takashi was as well. The three of them dashed around the forest, telling other Hissori of their danger. With their sharp hearing, all of them picked up the moment the hunters stepped foot into the forest.

By the time all the Hissori were warned, the hunters had found them. Immediately, they sprang into action.

There was yelling, terror, anger and death. Syaoran had his eyes opened wide. It was his first time seeing the Kinomoto clan and he was frozen with fear.

There were five of them. All of them looked different but were still the same. Same killing technique and the same smile plastered on each of their faces.

"SYAORAN!" Takashi called in fear.

It happened so suddenly. One of the girls in the group sprang directly at Syaoran, her scythe held high. The weapon plunged downwards, aiming right at his heart. Within the same second, Takashi tackled Syaoran, who was still frozen in fear, to the ground, taking the blow which was meant for him.

"Taskashi!" Syaoran tried to call but all that came out was a strangled yelp.

"What a shame. You had someone else to be sacrificed in your place," the girl whispered quietly.

"You," Syaoran managed to say. He sprang at her, knocking her scythe out of harm's way and placing his hands around her neck. The girl let out a loud choke.

Something in Syaoran's peripheral vision shimmered and he moved to the left to be scraped across the cheek by an arrow. The other girl, the blue-haired one, was holding an bow suspended, a quiver of arrows attached to her back.

"Move out! We'll finish the rest tomorrow," one of the males said.

The girl on the ground closed her eyes and stood up, trying to push Syaoran of her. Before she escaped, Syaoran picked up her fallen weapon and held it against her neck, "You'll pay for what you did to Takashi."

"Oh, so you demons have names. How _human._" The girl opened her eyes and Syaoran saw himself reflected. Large emerald green eyes, a rare colour for someone who was born in Japan. His blood boiled with anger. The eyes were cold, scorning.

Noticing his distraction, the girl managed to push Syaoran off and she walked away as though nothing had happened.

Syaoran sat on the forest ground for a long time, staring at the battlefield. The male had said something about finishing the rest tomorrow. Syaoran counted the corpses.

_"One... two... three..."_

There were six. That meant that the five hunters were coming back.

Coming back to kill him and him only.

Syaoran looked at the corpse of his comrade who was lying in a puddle of blood.

"Takashi..."

The blank eyes stared back at him, not seeing.

Syaoran spent the rest of the day digging six separate holes. One body for each hole. He set up broken bits of fallen trees as gravestones and walked away. Hopefully, their resting place would never be destroyed.

That night, Syaoran felt lonelier than he had ever been before. Those emerald eyes haunted him, preventing the spell of sleep to wash over.

That was the day Syaoran vowed to hunt down the girl with the emerald green eyes.

* * *

**I can't write fighting scenes. Never will be able to. Ah well.**

**Ok... review please!**

**Peace.**

**Sky~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Late updates... so very late.**

**Enjoy anyway!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Touya had praised the Kinomoto clan for taking down six of the demons with only five people fighting. Despite this feat, he had scolded Sakura for enabling her opponent to leave with his life.

The way Touya had voiced was as though she was the one who had let the monster go yet she was very well aware that it was her who was forsaken.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked softly. She was holding a roll of bandages and her hands were lightly stained with blood. The two of them, as well as Touya, Yukito and Eriol, were being nursed back to health in a small tent which Yukito had managed to get erected within seconds.

"I'm fine." Sakura replied. She was unharmed. From what she had learnt from a very small age, the demons were meant to have had centuries of fighting experience like the Kinomoto clan. They were taught, like herself, to fight their enemy to the death and almost nothing else. From her experiences in the past, the claim had held true until the time she was confronted by the one who she fought yesterday. The one with amber coloured eyes.

"The light is going out, Kaijuu. Go to sleep," Touya called.

Unable to summon enough energy to argue against him, Sakura layed her head down and thought nothing more of the matter.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Syaoran had wandered as far away from the burial place as possible. The last thing he wanted was the area to be disturbed. He knew that he was the last of the Hissori and he knew that the hunters were going to go after him the next day. He was almost completely sure that he was going to be slain for he had no knowledge of fighting but only that of surviving.

He looked east to see the sun starting to rise. From the position the sun was at, he estimated that it was approximately 6 hours, 29 minutes and 34 seconds from the new day. He wasn't able to tell how many milliseconds there were because his senses had not been honed as much as the rest of the Hissori. Now that he was the only ony, he knew that he never was going to be able to tell.

He looked at his surroundings. There was a cliff, which would be deadly if he fell down it, at his feet. Then, his sharp ears picked up the sound of light footsteps which were racing his way. Instantly, he knew who was after him. The hunters were back.

With a rustle of leaves and a whirl of dust, five humans and a cliff surrounded the last of the Hissori.

Syaoran growled quietly, spotting the girl who had slain Takashi. His resolve was absolute. He was born as a human but he was going to die as the last of the Hissori and he _will _take down the hunters.

At the speed of light and as synchronised as clockwork, the Kinomoto clan sprang at Syaoran.

As if it were in slow motion, Syaoran fell backwards. The girl with green eyes had tackled him over.

Together, the two of them fell of the cliff. The other four people were on top of the cliff, shouting down at them. The speed at which they were falling had knocked the girl's scythe out of her hands.

Then, there was black.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Sakura woke up with a killer headache. Her body felt as if it had been bashed with a stick multiple times over. The smell of cooking fish was wafting over her head as she sat up in alarm.

Her eyes hadn't yet adjusted to the darkness of the room she was in. She calmed down enough to think. The smell was probably Tomoyo or Yukito cooking, the painful feeling in her limbs were probably for exertion and the headache was probably because she was sleeping on the floor.

On the floor?

Outside, she made out a red fire. She wasn't inside a room, she was inside a cave. The painful feeling was that of falling off a cliff and the headache was because she was cold.

"Are you awake now?" A voice asked.

She spun around to see the amber eyes of her demon opponent. His scent was overwhelmingly wild. Yet his innocent question contrasted with his aura. Alarmed, she sprang back, feeling around the floor for her scythe.

"If you were looking for your weapon, I put it somewhere so you can't find it," the demon said, "are you hungry?"

On cue, her stomach growled quietly. Instinctively, Sakura answered, "no."

"I heard your stomach, human. You don't need to lie. I didn't poison the food or anything."

The stick of fish was basking in the smell of delicious cooked meat. Warily, Saukra took it but didn't eat it.

"Why haven't you killed me, demon?"

The demon hesitated as if he was unwilling to answer, "Honour is something the Hissori value greatly. Killing you while you were unconscious would be disrespectful to the elders. Although, right the second, I'm fighting to will to kill you while you are weak."

Saying nothing, Sakura took a bite out of the fish he had given her. It had been scaled and well cooked. Also, she wasn't dead yet so she continued eating.

"Thankyou."

"What is there to thank me for?"

"The fish. As well as not killing me yet."

"The fish was not a problem. As for the killing, I can't say anything quite yet."

* * *

**Hoorah! The chapter's done!**

**Well, review please!**

**Peace.**

**Sky~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another late update... very late... Sorry! I wasn't bothered...**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 4

Syaoran watched as the human continued to eat the fish in silence. He really was struggling to refrain himself from killing her but he wished to respect and follow the morals of those who had passed away.

When she had finished half of the fish, she held the stick out to Syaoran who took it and blinked at her strangely.

"What?" she asked, stretching before holding her head is masked pain.

All Syaoran did was shake his head and took a bite out of the other side of the fish. The girl, despite being human, was acting almost exactly the same as the Hissori did. When returning back from a hunt, all of what the Hissori had killed or found would be laid out and divided into equal parts.

"Are you cold?" Syaoran asked uncertainly. He was fairly warm because he sat beside the fire and his tolerance of the cold would've been more stronger than a human's.

"A bit."

Syaoran indicated with his head towards the opposite side of the fire. Hesitantly, the girl stood up and sat where he told her to. Finishing off the rest of the fish, Syaoran dug a hole and buried the bones as the girl watched, unsurprised. Then, he stood up and headed outside the cave.

"What are you doing?" the girl called.

"Urinating." She disappeared from his sight as he found a nearby tree to urinate by.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Sakura's POV

Who the hell says "urinating" nowadays?

I couldn't help but twitch when he went outside. What made things worse, I knew that I had a good sense of smell. I _was_ born in a hunting clan.

It wasn't long until the smell of urine drifted into the cave. I held my nose in disgust, uncomfortableness completely forgotten. It was then that I suddenly remembered something. My scythe.

The fire in front of my crackled slowly, giving a very dark red glow. This much light was enough.

I closed my eyes and made sure of my bearings. The cave was very far down from the cliff the demon and I fell from. There were a couple of trees outside as well as a few shrubs. I knew my brother and the rest of the group would be coming down here sometime soon so I didn't need to worry about killing the demon quite yet.

I stood up, ignoring the pain that rocked through my body.

"I told you that I put it somewhere where you wouldn't be able to find it," a quite, rough voice spoke from the entrance of the cave.

I spun around, alarmed, defensive stance ready. It was a habit from sensing a demon's wild aura and the fact that I had no weapon alarmed me greatly.

The demon looked at me with his amber eyes, calculating something before his head pricked upwards and he started smelling the air.

I understood why he did so straight away. My brother was coming to my rescue.

**o.o.o.o.o**

No POV

"Sakura! Kaijuu! Call if you're alright!" Touya called from the top of the cliff.

"Silly Touya. If Sakura-chan was being held hostage, she wouldn't be able to call," Yukito pointed out.

"Well that damn demon would be stupid if he thought that he'd be able to fight against all of us."

All Yukito did was smile in response.

"Perhaps we should go down," Tomoyo suggested, "they did fall there and just in case, two of us can stay on the top."

"Well I'm going. I'm bashing that brat to pieces if he did anything to her," Touya said hopping off the cliff, "Oi! Kaijuu! We're going down."

"Tomoyo-chan?"

"Yes, Yukito-san?"

"Why don't you go down too? I'm sure Sakura would be glad."

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Of course."

"Then..." Tomoyo sprang gracefully and disappeared into the darkness below.

Both Tomoyo and Touya stretched out their arms, like they had been taught, just before landing to keep their balance.

Landing, heel first, the two of them stopped outside a cave. The cave was drowning in the wild sent of the demon, the strongest coming from a nearby tree.

The dying embers of the fire inside the cave signified that the demon was close.

It was then, that Sakura ran outside.

"Nii-san! Tomoyo-chan!"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Kaijuu!"

Tomoyo took out an arrow from her quiver and shot it straight into the air.

Not long after, Yukito and Eriol jumped down from the cliff and Sakura held them all in a tight hug.

The four newcomers stiffened when they suddenly sensed a hostile aura.

The demon bristled at the sight of the five hunters. He knew very well that he was trapped and although he was able to run back up the cliff face, it'd take a lot of time.

Judging by the fully armed clan, he knew it was insolent to have trusted a human, even if it was in the slightest.

One of them took a step forward holding a whip and lashed it out as Syaoran snarled in pain before taking a small step back, holding his grazed shoulder.

"Stop!" Sakura's voice rang out clearly as she ran in front to place herself in between the demon and her brother.

"What is it Kaijuu? You want to kill him yourself?" Touya asked irritatedly.

"This demon saved my life and didn't kill me while I was unconscious. He should des-" Sakura coughed out some blood, eyes wide open and staring at the bloodied blade which had forced its way through her stomach. She turned her head to look behind her and saw cold, emotionless amber eyes.

Syaoran withdrew Sakura's scythe and shook off the blood with a single swing, "That was for Terada-san." With another swing, the blade embedded itself into her shoulder and blood gushed out. Sakura coughed out some more blood and collapsed to the floor, "That was for the rest of the Hissori and this is for Takeshi." Just as Syaoran was about to give a finishing blow, three arrows slashed through the air and drove their way through Syaoran's arm.

Syaoran gritted his teeth as he snapped the arrows off. He knew that if he removed them completely, he would die of blood loss sooner or later.

"You should take care of that human," Syaoran hissed readying his getaway and throwing down her scythe, "She doesn't have long left. And I still owe her the punishment for killing Takeshi. Goodbye." With one last look at the blank emerald eyes of the female hunter, Syaroan jumped and clung onto the cliff face before springing again and gradually moving out of sight.

"Yukito, get the first aid kit! Tomoyo, rip a cloth and get her shoulder to stop bleeding. Eriol, you get her stomach to stop bleeding. I'll set up the tent."

The group nodded and immediately did as they were told. It wasn't long after until Sakura was trembling on a makeshift bed with Tomoyo beside her, whispering encouragingly.

"Shit, the gaki got away."

"Mind your language, Touya," Yukito said, "we can trace him tomorrow. For now, we're tired. Go to sleep."

**o.o.o.o.o**

Syaoran's POV

I nearly howled in pain when I ripped the arrows from my arm. The wound had started to turn a strange purple colour. Poison, perhaps?

I mercilessly bit at my arm and attempted to get the poison out. It wasn't long after until the scent of the toxin disappeared from my body.

That night, those emerald green eyes haunted my dreams. The fact that a _human_ was willing to protect someone from an enemy species astounded me. I had to do something before my resolve had wavered. Despite being part of the Hissori, I was still originally human, no matter how much I denied it, and I still had human emotions.

I drifted into an uneasy sleep and could only think of those blank, green, lifeless orbs.

* * *

**That was a lot longer than one of my average chapters. And I realised I write a lot about eyes in here...**

**Anyway, hope you liked it.**

**Review please!**

**Peace.**

**Sky~**


End file.
